User talk:Ixbran
DW7E CAW Options Wishlist Talk Page Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Takamaru page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 04:28, December 27, 2009 Re:hihi Sake neko is already taking the initiative to help out with the articles. By the way, and please do not take this as a personal insult, but do you think you could try using a spell checker and proof read your writing a little before making a new page? It is also "Role" not "Roll" in games. If English is not your first language I understand as that is the case with a few users here but at least try to put a little more effort into polishing an article before publishing it. Kyosei 08:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I understand. i apalogise for misspelling the word Role. when it comes to sertan words, i dont know how to spell them. if its not a word i use in every day life, then its hard for me to spell it correctly when i must spell it out. ill try to do my best from now on. and thank you for trying to help. Ixbran 08:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Er you've gotten the Akasame and Ryokusame lords mixed up. The red castle lord is Akasame (the "Aka" in Japanese means red). It's one thing to make pages for characters but please don't make them for the sake of "getting credit" for making them first with mistakes. If you don't know anything about a subject then it's best you not write about something you don't understand or know. Once again taking your time and checking your information first before making a page helps. Kyosei 09:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) im sorry. i was just trying to help "Doing something to get credet for it" wasnt really what i had in mind. i just wanted to get them done, insted of leaving them blank. thank you for telling me. ill go and fix my mistakes. Ixbran 10:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Scratch that, Sake neko already has. im very gratefull for him too, its like ... 3:08 AM and i wasnt looking forwerd to correcting them. i is tiredz.Well anyway, good night to ya'll. till we meet again *stumbles off to Slumber Land* Ixbran 10:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 00:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i guess i was just in a hurry. though i have a quiestion, dont know if you can anwser but still. its SW3 related, i was wondering ; how many Tanuki do you have to collect in order to unlock the 4 Lords designs for edit mode? o - o Ixbran 00:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :We don't need three pictures for the same exact outfit though. Plus, she isn't the only one who has this outfit again in DW7. This has already been linked and covered on the actual DW7 page and in the downloads section of the actual official website. The only other outfit she would need to put again in her gallery is her original downloadable outfit, whatever that is going to be. Sake neko 21:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Dynasty_Warriors_7#Other_Information has the links to DLC renders, but the data itself is already on the official Japanese DLC dedicated section. A few of these DLC options are mentioned in the weapons page. If you want to know what they are/what they have planned for the Japanese servers, here's a translation: :::Unlisted but available for Japan on May 28th -> Fan request BGM set = PARADE OF DEATH, MY BAD FELLOW, ARENA, ENDLESS FIGHT :::Undecided after PS Network restores - assorted items :::*Original costume set Wei (500 yen) <-this was available around May 25th :::*Original costume set Wu (500 yen) :::*DLC weapon = Great axe (100 yen) :::*DLC weapon = Sai (100 yen) :::*Additional weapon models for existing weapons #1 (100 yen) :::*Additional weapon models for existing weapons #2 (100 yen) :::Undecided after PS Network restores - two items :::*DLC weapon = Wolf fang pole (100 yen) :::*Hu Lao Gate Scenario (Dynasty Warriors 2 remake) - three different maps (200 yen) :::April 21st - two items :::*DLC weapon = Short-handled Halberd (100 yen) :::*DW4 outfits for all characters + Warriors Orochi Z outfits for Cao Pi, Xing Cai, Ling Tong, and Guan Ping (Free) :::April 14th - two items :::*DW4 BGM set = HEAVY GAUGE, STRAIGHT AHEAD, BLOODSHED TO REPEAT, RUNNING FIGHT (Free) :::*DLC original scenario centered on Meng Huo: San Jiang Castle - three different maps (200 yen) :::April 7th - two items :::*Yellow Turbans Scenario (Dynasty Warriors 2 remake) - three different maps (200 yen) :::*DLC weapon - Bombs (100 yen) :::March 31st - two items :::*DW5 BGM set = GLOOMY SHADOW, THE KING OF SADNESS, A RISING FEELING, UNUSUAL GRAVITY (Free) :::*DW5 outfits for all characters (Free) :::March 24th - three items :::*DW6 BGM set 1 = DABES, THE MOST DANGEROUS WAY, BEAT IT, CHAOTIC FIELD (Free) :::*DW6 and DW5 BGM set 2 = ROCK AND ROLL OVER, MAGNIFICENT SHOW, DANCE MACABRE, RUN, RUN, RUN (Free) :::*DLC weapon - Dagger-axe (100 yen) :::March 10th - DW6 outfits for all characters (Free) ::I personally find DLC irrelevant and horribly optional for the DW series so I have not gotten around to making one. If you want to make a Downloadable content page, knock yourself out and categorize under Gameplay. Be my guest. Do whatever you want. You can even include the same Diao Chan render in here to prove your point. But please don't upload the same image in Diao Chan's gallery again. ::You can also include other DW games in here too, like Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires with all of its optional costume sets. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, Hokuto Musou, Gundam Musou 3 are other good candidate with their myriad of optional quests and optional characters. Sake neko 22:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :When there's a page you think needs making, next time just feel free to make it this time. There's no need to ask permission or to complain about it. It's great you had the initiative to go ahead and do what you thought was right. Keep it up! :) Sake neko 02:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would be alright for the past costumes to be up on that page. It's DLC related after all. I'll adjust the gallery sizing for now, because I feel it looks jarring using the default wikia settings. It'd be really great if we could gather other people who are willing to help with the English pricing, but that's their decision. I only really track the Jp ones since sometimes they're exclusive to that country. ::This can be done at any time really. All I'm doing for now is linking other pages to the general DLC page to show that it exists. If this is too hard for you right now, you can take a break and come back later. Take your time and cheer up. My real life, BTW, is filled with constant sneezing, watery eyes, and !@#$% allergies. Hope you're better off. ^^ Sake neko 02:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Guo Jia image It's still just a concept art at best which are never final anyways and was something created for a poll. The game still has three months and there's nothing wrong with waiting for something more concrete. Kyosei 02:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't try to upload magazine scans. It may take a few days (or maybe only one day), but better renders and images of these characters will be available once the "Famitsu exclusive" day limit wears off. What I mean by that is whenever Famitsu reports on something in their magazine productions, all other news outlets usually have to wait for a day or so (sometimes weeks) to report on it. It's done that way to get people to clamor for their copy of that particular Famitsu issue. This is how it has been for years for several franchises. It's how Famitsu continues to stay on top for the Japanese video game news source for home consoles and crushes many Japanese video game news publications, for better or worse. :Expect to see better images once Japanese online news sites get the chance to report on it, usually when the Japanese official website updates. Sake neko 17:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine since you're excited too. I was really excited for Wang Yi... until I read her character description... But I get what you're coming from. :)Sake neko 19:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mind you this is going to sound like a rant since this is only a "first impressions" note about her. Please take a moment and travel back with me in time about two years or so ago. I had just finished playing DW6 and I noticed they still chose to depict Shu in a glaringly positive light (same old, same old). However, DW6Special made me a bit hopeful with Ma Chao's new story, which admittedly a lot of fans hated yet I liked because it helped made me understand the appeal of his DW character. Before I thought he was an Internet meme in the making who is too gratingly loud and boastful in either language to actually be taken seriously. His DW6Special story actually strove to give his character depth beyond just spouting "justice" every three sentences. :::Sooo, I thought the most obvious thing to do to expand the qualities of this more mature Ma Chao was to give him a rival who matched his new found integrity. Blargh to the novel for that one; it mostly wants to make Shu shine like it's a pristine diamond, even if they are just as bloody underhanded as the other factions they're fighting. Ma Dai -was and still is in my book- is an over-hyped yes-man to his cousin in the novel who was actually more fighting beside his cousin than against him. He didn't really seem to spark that much to me as a possible rival character. Pang De was the other obvious choice based on who they brought into the DW series, but I thought there had to be someone else if he shouldn't return. So I took to the books and historical sites and searched. Not too soon afterwards, like within that same hour, I found and read about Wang Yi. Upon learning about her history -not ROTK which is a shade of her real self- I felt like she would be the most obvious addition for Wei and immediately put her in my (now dated) DW7 wish list. :::Now Wang Yi is historically depicted as a bold and courageous woman who had the brains to match/surpass the generals who surrounded her. She was devoted to her family yet remained focus on the task at hand rather than wail about how much the world around her sucked. Yes, she did try to kill herself twice, but frankly that's what was sometimes expected for wives who wanted to remain "honorable" to their husband/family. What little is said about her focus on the war is easily more closer to a valiant warrior image than a lovers' spat from Sun Shang Xiang or "my-daughter-might-be-ugly" Yue Ying. In fact, so is Bao Sanniang in her original source material, but I'd be straying away from my point if I elaborated further. The point of the matter is that Wang Yi acted with the composure of a strict general and was someone who I thought was sorely overlooked. :::I'm not going to beat around the bush when I say that DW7 Ma Chao and Ma Dai didn't really warm up to me at all in the slightest. Ma Chao reverted back to his familiar and tired ROTK self, and Ma Dai barely offered beyond what Yue Ying offered during the fights with later Wei. So the idea of adding a rival to Ma Chao now seems a bit dull. :::Even then, Wang Yi isn't implied to be anything like her original source, what with the whole vengeance deal going for her. As opposed to looking like a competent and dexterous person, Wang Yi is downgraded to be a revenge driven character. Frankly, that spits in the face of her more awesome historical self -who actually prevailed over Ma Chao- and favors her barely mentioned ROTK counterpart -who gets points for me having to go back and read the novel again just to write her ROTK section. And again, the DW description seems to be another set up for Shu to not look as flawed as it really was. It says "riots in Xiliang" not "because of Ma Chao's blind rage" as it was in the novel (read chapter 64). :::Please bare in mind that it's not my wish to completely deface Shu's "benevolent" or "righteous" image. It's just that Wang Yi's addition using at least some inspiration from her historical counterpart could have helped give Shu some character depth. Shu's portrayal in this series has been an unfortunate fossil that hasn't eroded much over the years, which is rather tragic given that it's one of main factions the games focus on. Both Wei and Wu have changed gradually over the years, but Shu's still trucking along with the same dress in DW3. It's just depressing to me that we pretty much lost on another chance of adding a character who represented some sort of flaw or hypocritical note about their lineup, since it has been done to the other factions repeatedly already. I suppose that's the ROTK appeal or something, but it's sad to see it not change at all. :::I should be used to disappointment from the DW team's decisions; the whimsical idea to make Zhang He a flamboyant character and Jiang Wei not using Zhong Hui as a tool are just on the tip of the iceberg. But then again, this is just the initial announcement of her character, and she might actually offer more than what I can predict. I vainly hoped the same from Bao Sanniang; that didn't turn out too well. Sake neko 23:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sima Yi Even so, it's the series page. Not the DW7 or possibly DW8 or DW9 page. You can't deny that before the DW Jin existed, he was in Wei for the DW series. As in DW2~DW6, he was in Wei. That's why that portrait is still DW6, the last game he was counted in Wei. To try to erase the past so casually like that whilst claiming it's the series page is befuddling to me. Sake neko 05:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I should probably add that the series page should represent an overall history of the series, hence the reason why Zuo Ci, Pang De and other characters that were cut in DW6 weren't erased from the page at any point. Not because of the fierce fan denial of DW6 existing. Sake neko 05:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally don't see it as being that confusing at all for reasons I have already mentioned. I don't want or like to repeat myself since it's getting this discussion no where. You should probably talk this over with Kyosei though, because I'm not being very convinced by your rebuttals (which is basically saying to me "live in the now and forget the past" for a very fickle series). Admins can be the deal breakers for discussions like this. Sake neko 14:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's a series page. This means both the past and current realities of its cast of characters is reflected. This is also the case with the Samurai Warriors series page. I don't see why the Dynasty Warriors one should be any different or special in this case. Kyosei 21:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Rumor Stuff Already updated main page with it and what little else info was stuffed in the two page magazine article. Hearing 120+ characters really made my heart sink though. Guess the only upcoming Musou game I'm looking forward to now is the One Piece one. Your thoughts? Sake neko 05:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you're happy with it, then that's good I suppose. As a Koei fan -more so than a Warriors fan admittedly- I'm frankly aghast with how many Warriors titles this makes now in this year and already for the impending year alone. It's excited fans like you that remind me that it's not a cash-in, that fans actually want this stuff to happen. It helps to see the other side now and then. :Sorry, that's not meant to sound aggressive or mean to you; it's just the simple truth for me. I tend to forget about it when I'm not dreaming for another simulation or original IP title from this company. In other words, ROTK 12's reveal made my day more so than learning about another Warriors title they're working on. I'm trying to burst that dreamy bubble of mine and focus on what the company's actually doing in the now. Thank you for being honest with me. Sake neko 05:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm going to rewrite it with more folklore than what's on Wikipedia. Sake neko 11:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, I should apologize since I didn't say anything and just erased it. Anyways, it's going to take few hours to get a good view of him together, but the results will be worth it. Look forward to it. :) Sake neko 11:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Most of it was in moonspeak and no one could agree on who he is actually. So I said to hell with it and wrote a majority of it down; believe it or not, there's still ten or so more stories I could have written for him, but I figured that much was enough to get a good grasp on the commonly known image of him. ::It also helps that I kinda grew up learning mythology. That's why I couldn't help myself in writing it all out. Again, sorry for being so abrupt and headstrong about it. It's just one of my passions in this short life. Hope you (and maybe other KW fans?) enjoy the read. Sake neko 19:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. All is well. Glad you liked the info! :) In my opinion, WO Shuten-douji being Orochi and/or(?) Daji's bastard son would be neat, awkward, and a rewarding experience. But kinda boring too, since Koei already did that type of thing with King Shou in Fengshen Yanyi 2. Just saying is all. Sake neko 20:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nata He's mythological, not historical. He's ancient though, at least a good five hundred years or so before Sun Wukong even had a name. Sake neko 08:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you say so. :I personally think he looks like a travesty, given that Taigong Wang and Da Ji were played straight enough from their source material for their Warriors counterparts. The only part that is like the actual Nezha is him being resurrected again through unnatural means, but I somehow feel offended by the robot junk. What, you can allow time travel but it's taboo to always rely on the occult to bring people back to life? Even Kiyomori's resurrection was more respectful I feel, since his default model has subtle hints to the manner of his death in Heike Monogatari. Anyways, just ranting since I know people won't care much for it anyways. Sake neko 08:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::They said other Warriors franchises, which in their mind could may as well be an older installment in xx series (like SW2 for Musashi and Kojiro, SW for Goemon, or DWMR2 for those characers). They didn't hint at anything at any other Koei franchises. Crimson Sea is produced by Koinuma, but it is not and never has been officially advertised as a Warriors/''Musou'' title. That's just a comparison players give it since it uses similar a control scheme as Warriors games (same with Kessen III and Mystic Heroes). It doesn't mean they are a part of the same franchise. Sake neko 09:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration Characters Mum's the word so far for collaboration characters. I'm just guessing that Tecmo character(s) are the likely scenario due to three big reasons: #New DOA and NG games are in the works. #MO2's a PS3 and XBOX 360 title matching up with Tecmo's Team Ninja's development methods. #It has been done before in the DW series at least. Whoever the collaboration characters are, they're going to have to get their own article on Koei wiki anyways since they'll play differently in MO2. If it happens to boil down to Tecmo characters, then they'll get a similar treatment as the One Piece, Hokuto or Gundam characters get. Ideally an external link to an appropriately relevant wiki would be preferred, don't you think? This wiki's goal when it comes to another company's IP is to mainly summarize so players have a good grasp of said character. If they want to learn more about the character, they can visit the relevant franchise wiki or play the games/read the comic/watch the anime themselves. I think I've said this before somewhere else, but changing the entire wiki to try to cover Tecmo things at this point is a premature move. This wiki hasn't scratched too much of Koei's history beyond Warriors games yet. It may be because this used to be called Dynasty Warriors wikia, but it's more because people who are knowledgeable about other Koei products don't really edit here. Also, to change the entire wikia coverage just for one game is silly overkill. Personally, I'd like an off the wall entry like a mascot character from some Japanese company rather than a Tecmo character though. Sake neko 05:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :As far as coming from another IP goes, Takamaru's listed on the SW navibox so the same would apply for collaboration characters in the WO template. Sake neko 06:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have personal problems with that Admin, and he/she isn't going to listen to you, and if it bothers you so much to this day, you should really bring the issue to the Wikia Community or use the Special:Contact feature rather than stifling your complaints about it. The previous admin of that wiki abandoned it last I checked (years ago), so I wouldn't be aware of that particular community's editing standards as of late. The current admin's methods may be harmful and you may not be alone in this concern. I'm not going to take sides in something I'm not familiar with, so please forgive me for not being able to relate too well. I do appreciate your rant though, since it does give your thoughts some context. I'm thankful for that. ::Alternatively, it probably wouldn't hurt too much to look for another Ninja Gaiden wiki to link to. Or maybe link something else instead. For instance, once the One Piece characters have Kaizoku Musou renders, I fully intend on linking the One Piece Wikii not the one available on Wikia. I respect the users who didn't/don't appreciate the Oasis/Wikia layout. :) Sake neko 06:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been told that I'm too old fashioned and weird more than anything else, but thanks anyways. You're an interesting person too. Sake neko 16:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems very unlikely as Koinuma said himself that those protagonists "are YOU in Sengoku Musou", but if they appear in the game, they'll get their own pages. You could then slap 'em on the SW and WO navi, I suppose. And don't worry. Better to ask than not know. Sake neko 23:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Erased the Koei Warriors note because there's nothing more frustrating than ignorance of a source material. Here's a Google image search of Kaguyahime. Musou Orochi 2 is NOT the first interpretation in which you see her face, figure, or whatever. Sake neko 00:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collaboration characters Mostly predictable choices. Can't really say much more than that. I don't find them particularly interesting. Kyosei 10:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC)